legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Elim Garak
Garak is a character and an eventual main character of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He may seem like nothing more than a lowly tailor, but there is more to them meets the eye as he is plugged into more intelligence resources than the whole of Starfleet combined. He even gives Section 31 a run for their money. With a Mysterious Past as as a top-notch spy, field agent and torturer for the feared Cardassian Obsidian Order; his moral ambiguity, unique skills and network of shady contacts. Don't overlook Garak as being silly. Allies and enemies Friends: Lizbeth, Boomer, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, Linkara, Tavern, Patch, Riolu, Hit Girl, Kick Ass, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Asura, Wolverine, Homer Simpson, Christopher Pike, Espio, Van Grants, Ichabod Crane, Clemont, Ryan Hardy, Ginormica and her monster friends, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Jeremie De Polis, Archie the Flora-Agumon, Boba Fett, Clayface/Ethan Bennett, Cyber Sub Zero, Dr. Kamikaze, Fatso, Stretch, and Stinky, Jango Fett, Little Evil, Punisher, Quicksilver, Red (Megaman X), Rinzler, Robotboy,Rorschach, Sandman, Scarlet Witch, Shadow the Hedgehog,Venus the Puppy, Castiel Upcoming Friends: Hunson Abadeer and Ares (eventually), Maka, Soul, Knuckles Riso, Pinky, the Brain, Crona, Ragnarok, the Action Crusaders Enemies: Darth Sion, Senator Armstrong, the Armstrong Empire, Darth Sion's forces, Hunson Abadeer, Ra's Al Ghul, the Umbrakinetic League, Shinnok, Shinnok's Empire, Katherine The Final Stand Garak makes his first debut appearance in between the time shift of the 3 final stories, where he is the one convinces Lizbeth to help The Exiled ones by being the one who informs her of Boomer's disappearance and also giving a speech that is such:'' '' "You deserved a better life, Not this. All that time you lost? What you wouldn't give to have some of it back. and maybe the best way to do it is to get in heroics on a grand scale. I know you want to since I can tell from that desperate look in your eye that you want to see this done, will you accept the call of what you know you can do?" She agrees after thinking about it and joins in to help It's unknown if he is really going to be part of either team, though he is lending his own hand to do what the others can't do. The Legend of Maka Albarn Garak makes his return here and works alongside the heroes against the Umbrakinetic League, Shinnok's empire and Katerine. Garak knowing Lizbeth and Boomer already he also meets Maka, Soul, Crona, Knuckles Riso, Pinky, the Brain and Ragnarok. He is the one who informs Lizbeth about Maka dying. Garak and her both suspect something is up considering the Albarn family has no history of a heart condition and they go looking in the Nightosphere Empire for files on supernatural conditions. Hunson finds them and asks them what they're doing and Lizbeth explains Maka's situation and Garak notices Abadeer looking in a mystic book. Hunson admits he knows something is going so he tells them to take him to Maka. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Garak is revealed as an ally of Cas and May. He seems to know of Bender thanks to his involvements with Lizbeth and Boomer. He takes time when he's not working with Lizbeth and Maka to help Cas. Garak shows up in the pyramid around the time Bender and co see Jesse alive again, Garak releases Mr.Gold from Pandora's box and then he helps them attack Gul Dukat and the others. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Garak then makes his way to Lizbeth and Boomer and tells them what happened with the kingdom getting the others on it. Garak returns to Bender at the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her after him, Garak gives the entail to Bender and co which gets Lizbeth to call him on giving entail questioning who's side he is on. Garak informs him he's working with everyone. Nightosphere Most Wanted Arrives at Raven Tavern, where Gatomon was alone. He explains that Lizbeth save Romeo's life from the foul creature and made friends with him. She dicides to let Garak lead her to Paradise Lost Kingdom. Relationships Lizbeth One of Garak's new friends who he befriends in his debut story. Garak takes interest in her and decides to mentor her in his own trickster way to help defeat Sion and Armstrong. She eventually can tell when he lies and recruits him to serve for his talents for her team Garak doesn't join officially but he makes his goal to help, he gives Lizbeth her news on Maka's accident at her birthday and informs her to see Maka and tell her why she hasn't talked to her in years Boomer Another of Garak's new friends who he befriends. Garak doesn't meet Boomer til the end but he does tell Lizbeth about his abduction and learns more about him through her. Once they met, Boomer accepts Garak as a friend The Exiled Ones The V Crusaders Dukat Pinky and the Brain Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Deep Space Nine Universe Category:Non Humans Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:Main Characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Torturers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Liars Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Anti Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:Main Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Main Heroes in The Final Stand Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Honorary Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Morally Ambiguous Characters Category:Characters from the Future Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Giygasians